


In The Moonlight

by katherine1753



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Kylux, Soft Kylux, Space Husbands, Teasing, darkside husbands, if you thought I was sappy before...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, if someone had told Hux that he'd be married, to his co-commander no less, he would have laughed or thrown them out of the airlock for impertinence. But now, he couldn't imagine his life any other way. He didn't even know he was capable of having the amount of love that he had for Kylo, and he certainly never expected for anyone to love him back, especially so deeply.  <br/>(More tags to come in part 2, rating is for part 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/gifts).



> For the wonderful oorsprong <3

Married. _Husband._ The words felt so foreign and yet so right in Hux's mind. It had only been a few hours since the ceremony and only now did he have the time to dwell on it, only now were they alone in the most lavish hotel suite he had ever laid his eyes on. Ren had certainly outdone himself in his choices. Though, Hux supposed, it _was_ their wedding night after all. They deserved a little luxury.

He smiled as Kylo kissed his cheek softly, giving him a meaningful look in the quiet of their rooms before disappearing into the en suite bathroom that was much too large for two people.

Hux undressed slowly in a side room that seemed to be meant entirely for that purpose. His fingers trailed over the embroidered edges of the sleeves of his tunic as he hung it carefully back in the garment bag. He slipped into a drapey sort of shorts that the shopkeeper had insisted were ceremonial for wedding nights on the small, extravagant planet they were on. He wasn't sure if it were true, or if the vendor was just trying to make a sale, but the thin, silky fabric felt nice against his bare skin all the same. He fiddled with the ties, hoping he had put them on right and that he didn't look ridiculous.

He scoffed at his own nervousness. The garment would surely be removed soon anyway, knowing his husband ( _husband,_ there was that new word again, fluttering in his chest) and it wasn't as if they'd never done anything like this before. No, they'd had _plenty_ of practice, that was for sure. But even thinking about it now brought a slight flush to his cheeks as he headed back to the bedroom. Maybe there was something to be said about wedding night jitters after all.

Hux situated himself on a velvet bench that curved up into the wall in front of large windows, tracing constellations in the stars beyond against the cool glass with the tip of his finger.

 

When Kylo came out of the refresher it was all he could do to not gape at the sight in front of him. He had known Hux was beautiful, as sure a fact as there were stars in the sky or that they needed air to breathe, but seeing him now, like this, was more breathtaking than he had ever witnessed.

Hux was perched on the window-seat, looking out of the floor-to-ceiling large glass windows at the stars beyond. He was draped in a thin swath of fabric, leaning lightly against the wall, one hand on the cool glass and the other resting in his lap. The pale blue moonlight shone against his skin, casting him in an ethereal light. His freckles glowed a light gold in the moonbeams, his hair a glimmering copper, his skin a luminescent white.

He turned to look at Kylo and Ren felt his heart stop as Hux gave him a shy smile. His eyes glittered like the stars and galaxies behind him, and all of his focus was on Kylo. He willed his feet, his legs, his mouth to move, to do something, anything.

“Kylo,” Hux sighed quietly, reaching out towards him. And all Kylo could do was obey. He crossed the few steps over to kneel next to Hux, almost at eye level. He took Hux's hand in his, brushing the barest of kisses over the backs of his knuckles.

“Stars, you're beautiful,” Kylo murmured. Hux's hand turned to cup Kylo's face, fingers trailing over his cheek tenderly. He could feel the slightest tremble in his fingers. Hux was projecting a bit of nervousness, a bit of excitement, but mostly a new, loved _happy_ feeling. He would make sure things stayed perfect for Hux. Ren rose up on his knees to press a soft kiss to Hux's lips.

Hux buried his fingers in Kylo's hair, running through the dark locks as he leaned into the familiar embrace of his husband's lips. He stifled a soft moan at the sweet torment of Ren's slow, gentle kisses, trying to take a bit of the control. With a tiny gasp drawn from Hux, Kylo's tongue licked into his mouth, stroking his own tongue tenderly. Hux sank into the kiss, losing his composure as his hands fluttered over Ren's shoulders, hair, and face, touching all that he could reach and wanting to feel everything at once.

Ren deepened the kiss with intent, only breaking the contact between their lips to pull Hux off of the velvet seat and closer against him. Hux wrapped his legs around his torso as Kylo held him up, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses across Hux's jaw. He nosed and nuzzled his way up to Hux's ear, the quiet snuffling of his breath tickling beneath his hair.

 

Years ago, if someone had told Hux that he'd be married, to his co-commander no less, he would have laughed or thrown them out of the airlock for impertinence. But now, he couldn't imagine his life any other way. He didn't even know he was capable of having the amount of love that he had for Kylo, and he certainly never expected for anyone to love him back, especially so deeply.

He sent the feelings of those thoughts to Kylo, clinging to him even more tightly as he subtly tried to get Ren's mouth back on his own. Hux nipped at his neck lightly, teeth just grazing over his pulse point, pulling out a beautiful and well-loved gasp. Hux smiled in triumph as Ren's lips collided with his once more in lingering presses and gentle tugs.

There was a sudden feeling of weightlessness as Ren stood up, keeping Hux securely in his arms as he walked them both to the edge of the bed. He only broke the kiss to set Hux gently in the middle of the bed, laying him back against the large fluffy pillows. The rich colors of the elegant brocade fabrics draped over the mattress brought the glow of Hux's skin out even more in the soft moonlight. It was an image that Kylo wanted to keep forever.

Hux reached up for him, brushing back the inky hair that had fallen into his eyes and tucking it behind his ear. His fingertips traced over the puckered scar and Kylo sighed. Every time Hux kissed his scars Kylo could feel his husband's emotions: Hux's pride at Kylo's bravery and relief of his safety and return to him. Kylo leaned down to trace the bridge of Hux's nose with his own before nuzzling against it, pressing little butterfly kisses to his cheek.

“I adore you,” Kylo murmured, pressing a slow kiss to Hux's mouth. There was no urgency as he settled over Hux, kissing him soft and deep, reveling in the presence of each other and the new chapter of love between them. Kylo's lips moved reverently across his face, laying claim to each freckle dusting over Hux's skin, each sent with a thought of love, of desire, of devotion.

Hux's hands pulled at Kylo, bringing him closer so that he could wrap his arms around his shoulders. He brought him into another kiss as he stopped trying to hold back his small sounds of want.

He gasped softly as Ren rolled his hips down against him. Hux looked up at him, eyes clear and focused with an intensity of emotions shining through. He threaded a hand gently in Kylo's hair and the other traced lines over his face, coming to rest against his cheek. Kylo nuzzled it gently before returning Hux's gaze.

“Make love to me, Kylo,” he whispered.

Ren buried his face in Hux's neck, being rendered unable to communicate with words anymore. He projected back thoughts of affirmation and joy and love as he breathed against his husband, clinging to him as tightly as he could. Hux had never asked for such a thing before, not in those words. Kylo couldn't determine who the sheer love and cherishing feelings coursing between them originated from, as both of their emotions were so heightened.

“For you, beloved, anything,” Kylo mumbled back, sucking gently above Hux's collarbone.

He felt more than heard Hux's content and happy sigh, humming gratefully at the massaging fingers combing through his hair.

“My husband,” Hux mused, cupping Kylo's face gently to face him once more. “I love you more than all the stars in the sky.”

“And I, you,” he replied. The rest of the galaxy was forgotten as he kissed Hux once more, all that mattered was right in front of him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Make love to me, Kylo.”_

It was a request that Kylo would forever endeavor to fulfill. For so long he had wanted Hux, so long he had loved him. So long they had loved each other. Every day spent together he was in awe of his luck. He loved to take his time, to worship Hux's body, and they were so often rushed so he didn't usually get the opportunity. But tonight, they had time. Tonight, for Kylo, everything was about Hux. He could take as long as he wanted to lavish attention on every inch of his husband's body.

He moved his lips down Hux's neck, sucking little marks when he reached the junction with his shoulder. His teeth grazed over the light dusting of freckles ever so slightly. Hux's skin practically glowed in the moonlight and slight sweat from his reactions to Kylo's ministrations. His lips found a dusky nipple, capturing it softly between them and letting his tongue flit across to draw more lovely moans from his husband's throat.

He felt Hux bury his hands in his hair, fingertips rubbing into his scalp and tugging with just the right amount of pressure. Ren pulled back just enough to nose his way across the light outlines of Hux's muscles, tracing lines and freckles and scars.

 

“I never thought I could have this,” Kylo murmured, not for the first time. “Years ago. When I first wanted you.” He kissed down Hux's sternum. “I could only dream you'd ever feel remotely the same about me. Even when we were together. But now. This. What we've been able to have, I...”

“I know I didn't make it easy,” Hux smiled. “But I'm so glad you kept trying. And now we're...you're my _husband.”_ The word felt so at home on his lips, so right. He couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone else.

All of Kylo's words and feelings Hux knew and felt as intimately as his own. He'd had many of the same long-unspoken wishes and wants. He knew that they both had never expected to ever have love and were both more than overwhelmed in the intense feelings they had for one another. Two years ago just the right circumstances had brought them together in exactly they way that both of them needed, and Hux would be forever grateful to the universe for allowing it to happen. For allowing them this beautiful and undeserved happiness.

He felt Kylo's hot mouth against his flushed skin, making its lazy way down and across his torso. His husband's fingers traced lines skimmed across his chest, tweaking a nipple and smoothing away any tension.

One of Kylo's hands found the knot at the side of the silky fabric draped around his hips and deftly undid the ties, the now damp scrap of fabric easily falling away. He leaned back to strip off his own shorts and paused, his eyes drinking in the sight of his husband once more. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam over Hux's form, his sharp lines and soft freckles, looking royal amongst the rich brocades and velvets and silken sheets lining the bed. His eyes traced every inch, committing everything to memory about this night. It was only then he realized Hux was speaking.

“You can stare at me later, darling, but I need you now,” Hux murmured, slipping a hand around the back of Kylo's neck to pull him back down into an affectionate kiss. He sighed happily, humming in pleasure as Kylo continued his lavishing of kisses all across his body. Hux rolled his hips up against him slowly, already leaking from Kylo's attentions.

After a long exploration of his husband's familiar and irresistible skin, from the tips of his fingers to the backs of his knees, Kylo finally made it to where Hux wanted him most just as he was getting more insistent with the movements of his hips.

Kylo nuzzled into the trimmed ginger hairs at the base, breathing in the musky scent and hearing Hux draw in a shaky breath as he kissed his way up the underside of his husband's cock with slow, hot passes of his lips and tongue. He pressed tiny licks across the head, just to see Hux's face twist in pleasure, to draw the desirable and irresistible sounds from his lips.

Hux's back arched off the bed as Kylo took him fully in his mouth, a soft keen escaping him as Kylo set a slow pace.

It had been a long day for the pair of them, but Kylo felt his energy renewed by how responsive Hux was to each of his touches. Hux's hands buried themselves in Kylo's hair once more, breathing his husband's name in sighs between moans and soft curses.

“Hux,” Kylo murmured, pulling back to stare at his husband reverently, large hands sliding over Hux's trembling thighs.

Hux's eyes met his, his pupils blown as he stared back with a heated gaze. “ _Yes.”_

Kylo threw an arm out behind him to catch the little bottle of oil he had packed.

Hux laughed lightly. “Impatient, are we?”

“I'm saving my patience for other things,” Kylo corrected, kissing the tip of Hux's nose before nuzzling against it. His slicked fingers traced up the back of Hux's thighs as his husband parted his legs for him, slowly stroking along his crease. He pressed the pad of one finger against the little furl for a moment before spreading the oil further along the crevice.

Kylo smirked to himself. He could do this for _days_ if Hux would let him, just spending hours and hours worshiping his husband's body, bringing him pleasure with the sweet torture of his fingers. Hux would be the impatient one by the end of this.

By the time that Kylo had deemed Hux sufficiently ready, three fingers deep slowly spreading and working into his husband, Hux was a whining mess. He had been begging since Kylo's second finger, but Kylo had silenced his pleas with gentle kisses to his thighs, taking his time to slowly and carefully prepare him.

Hux whimpered at the loss of Ren's fingers but it wasn't long before they were replaced with something better. Hux's hands flew to the pillow beneath his head, gripping the feather stuffed thing tightly as Kylo thrust into him. He ground up into Hux, deeply seated, each movement brushing against his prostate and sending waves of feelings through Hux. It wasn't the force of the push that had him scrabbling for purchase, it was the shock of need and want that coursed through his veins.

Hux cried out again, wondering briefly if the hotel's walls were soundproofed. But he also quickly decided that he didn't care. The whole galaxy could hear him if Kylo would just keep moving against him, in him, just like that.

Kylo huffed a laugh against his neck as he panted with the efforts of going slow and deep. “The whole galaxy, huh?” he teased lightly. Oh. Apparently he had sent those thoughts. He bit his lip while a whimper escaped, unable to form a coherent response as Kylo pulled almost all the way out. Hux grabbed at his shoulders, his hips, trying to pull him back down. The tip of Ren's cock teased the edges of his rim before sinking back in even more excruciatingly slowly. But then, finally, _finally,_ Kylo set a pace with intent, thrusting and grinding and moaning against Hux's ear as Hux clenched around him.

Hux wrapped his legs around him, pushing him deeper. His breath caught in his throat as Kylo's hand found his cock, pumping along in time with his thrusts and drawing out a groan from deep in his chest.

Kylo's face was hot, his breath damp against his neck as they rocked together. Hux's hips bucked up into Kylo's. He felt his name on his husband's lips against his skin with each movement.

His pace stuttered, shuddering as he lost himself in the sweet clutch of his husband's body.

Feeling Kylo pulse within him sent him over the edge as well. Kylo rolled off after a moment, flopping gracelessly onto the bed next to Hux. He caught one of Hux's hands, pressing light kisses to the palm.

“You're so beautiful when you come,” Kylo said breathily, still panting lightly. “I mean, you're always beautiful, but that face you make,” he laughed a little giddily.

“Shut...shut up,” Hux sighed half-heartedly, shoving at Kylo's shoulder as he still tried to catch his breath. “It's all your fault, anyway.” His voice was weak and worn out, but it sparked a pleasant feeling in his chest. Then he laughed, a happy breathless sound.

“Alright there, Hux?”

“Oh we should have gotten married _years_ ago.”

Kylo pulled him into his arms, tucking Hux against his chest. “You're not just keeping me around for good sex, then?” Kylo teased.

“Obviously,” Hux scoffed, all of the bite absent from his tone as he laced their fingers together, admiring their matching rings glinting in the moonlight. “I only married you for the good sex. But I keep you around because I love you,” he teased.

Kylo laughed, a deep rumble against Hux's cheek as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you too.”

Hux hummed happily in acknowledgment, feeling the sleepiness begin to take him.

“I'd marry you again, you know,” Kylo murmured. “Every day for the rest of my life.”

Hux's eyes drifted closed as he imagined it. He didn't think he'd mind, either. “Alright. But you have to propose next time,” he mumbled against Kylo's chest.

Kylo chuckled, burying his nose in Hux's hair. “Deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art to come sometime in the next week or so on my tumblr (katherine1753) :)

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy smut happening in part 2 :)


End file.
